


Good Days.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Communication, Fix It, Fluff, I'm obsessed with making Ian be nice, M/M, Season/Series 11, death mention, hall of shame episode, nancy give me your job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: "Some old dude died and now you’re thinking about me dying? You’re too soft man.”or, Ian finds out Ned has died and it causes him to realize how much Mickey really means to him.Or, I think everything should always be about Mickey.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 21
Kudos: 187





	Good Days.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look whos back. You can't get rid of me :))  
> That horrendous 87% comment does not exist anymore!! Have this fic instead!

Good days.

Ian’s lost count of the amount of time he’s spent with his head between Mickey’s thighs. He thinks this is the fourth time around since they’ve woken up, but Mickey’s moans have seemed to all blend together into a never-ending melody and he can’t be completely sure. All he knows is he doesn’t want it to end.

Mickey feels good. _This_ feels good. Mickey’s legs wrapped around his shoulder’s, his fingers laced through his hair, giving the gentlest of tugs every so often.

He can hear every grunt and sigh from Mickey. Every whimper of his name rolling off his husband’s tongue. He can hear how badly Mickey wants it, how much he needs it. He can hear his phone ringing. _His phone is ringing._

He removes himself from Mickey and rolls his eyes at the obscenities Mickey throws his way for not letting him finish. He’s got a missed call from a number he doesn’t recognize. He doesn’t think anything of it until the same number sends him a text, a photo attached.

He has to enlarge the photo to read most of the details but the fact that it’s an obituary is clear from the beginning. _Ned Lishman 1962-2020._

He has to blink a few times to make sure he’s got it correct but before he can even formally process the news another text comes through.

_This is Jimmy Lishman. My father has sadly passed from complications of COVID-19 and I’ve taken it upon myself to text all his contacts to pass on the news. If you’re receiving this message your name was in his phone and he would have wanted you to know. Please keep me and my brother in your thoughts._

Ian reads the message over and over, scans through each word to see if there’s something he’s missing or misinterpreted. He’s not sad that Ned’s dead, that’s for sure. He hasn’t thought about the man in years. The idea of him ever dying never crossed his mind.

Now that he’s thinking about it, he never finds himself thinking of death. Sure, he reads the news and he see’s how often people are dying as of late, but he never thinks of how it could affect him. Monica’s death was unexpected and shifted his world in a way he’ll never be able to fully understand but he chalked it up it to being a onetime thing, an exception to his idea that no one in his life dies. This sudden text is a glaring reminder that anyone in his life could die at any moment and he wouldn’t be able to stop it.

A shove to his shoulder pulls him out of his head and he’s met with Mickey’s raised brow.

“This dick isn’t going to suck itself man, get back down there,” He says with a grin. He’s in such a playful mood and Ian loves it. He loves him more than anything. _He can’t imagine his life without out him._

He sighs and lays down next to Mickey, their shoulder’s bumping.

“Ned died.” He says with a sigh. Mickey gives him a confused look.

“Who the fuck is Ned?”

“Geriatric viagroid? You beat his face in one time? Ring any bells?”

Mickey’s face drops.

“Oh. Serves him fucking right. Fucking pedo.”

He gets off the bed with a huff, his joyful mood officially gone, and heads to the bathroom. Ian’s not far behind him and grabs his toothbrush, brushing his teeth as Mickey relives himself. They’re quiet and Mickey can feel Ian’s energy is off.

“You’re not upset about some wrinkly old dude dying, are you?”

Ian shakes his head vigorously, turning the sink off and heading back to their shared bedroom.

“I don’t give a fuck that he’s dead.” That’s a relief to Mickey and he smiles as they both flop back onto the bed, Ian clinging to his chest.

“Then what’s got you looking so glum?” Ian sighs.

“Guess I just didn’t think he would ever die you know? People die Mickey. I’m gonna die one day. _You’re_ gonna die one day!”

Mickey makes a face.

“Some old dude died and now you’re thinking about me dying? You’re too soft man,” He says with a laugh. His left hand rest against the small of Ian’s back, his thumb gently moving against Ian’s skin.

“I’m always thinking about you.” He says matter-of-factly. It’s not like he’s never thought of it before. There were years where he didn’t know if Mickey was dead or alive. Years where he woke up every day, not knowing if the one man he ever truly loved was still earth side.

It messed with him for a long time and he thought that he’d never get an answer but then suddenly he’s locked up and Mickey’s in the cell with him and the universe finally gives him an answer. He knows Mickey’s alive and he knows he’s going to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

“Don’t want you to die Mick.” He says wistfully. Mickey can tell he’s 100% serious but he chuckles anyway at the sudden dramatic turn their day has taken.

“Ian, I’m 26. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.” All this talk about death is making him uncomfortable but If Ian’s this shook up about Ned, Mickey’s gonna be there to see him through it.

“Mick you don’t understand. You could die one day, any day, tomorrow! You could have died in Mexico and I wouldn’t have even known.”

Ian’s words stun Mickey into silence. If he’s completely honest with himself, when he was in Mexico, he didn’t think Ian was thinking about him. Ian had already made it clear that he was capable of moving on, Mickey had assumed it wouldn’t be hard considering the distance that now put them more than an hour-long car ride away from each other.

“You thought about me back then?” He asks sheepishly.

“Of course, I did Mick.” He doesn’t say anything more because his mind is already going into overdrive without thinking about one of his biggest regrets.

He shuffles in impossibly closer to Mickey’s chest and takes in the scent.

“What do you think happens when you die?”

Mickey blows out a breath.

“Do we really have to talk about this right now? You were blowing me like ten minutes ago.”

“I’m serious Mick. Do you think we’ll still be together, even in the afterlife?”

Mick scoffs.

“Afterlife? You mean the ground?” Ian raises his eyebrow at Mickey, lifts his head just the slightest so he can look into his eyes.

“You don’t think we go anywhere after this?”

“I don’t know man. I’d hope we’d get to fucking relax for once after being done with all this earth bullshit.”

Ian takes that in and makes a mental note to start checking in on Mickey more.

“Well, I think we’ll still be together. I mean after all, you are my soulmate and I’m pretty sure that extends to every universe, living or dead.”

“You think we’re soulmates?”

“Of course, we are Mick. Nothing else could even compare.” He leans up and presses a kiss to Mickey’s jaw. Mickey smiles down at him and it makes him feel like he’s already in heaven.

“I guess I could put up with you even in the afterlife. Wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to me.” Ian pinches his side and laughs when Mickey yelps.

“Fuck you, I’m a delight.” They both laugh at that and Ian finds himself feeling better than he was just a little while ago.

“We just never know what’s gonna happen. I can’t bear the thought of not being with you and I just want to make the most of what we do have, you know?”

Mickey hears the sincerity in his words and presses a kiss to the crown his head.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Too much shit is out of our control. But this, _us_ , we can control that and we’re gonna make the most of it.”

“Maybe we could start with not fighting so fucking much?”

“That’s rich coming from you, Mr. I can’t keep my hands to myself.”

Ian’s quiet.

“Okay well that’s something, _I_ need to work on. Maybe _we_ could start with being more romantic with each other?”

“More romantic? You just had my dick in your mouth less than 20 minutes ago, how much more romantic could we get?”

Ian laughs, shakes his head. “Not sex, romance. I mean like candle lit dinners and shit.”

Mickey thinks that over. There’s so much he wants to do with Ian, so many memories he wants to make with his _husband_.

“We could take a bath together. You know I love that shit.” He’s blushing and Ian can’t help but press a kiss to his lips. He still can't believe he gets _this_ forever.

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol @ the first couple paragraphs, if it reads weird....well that's not my fault.  
> anywayyy kudos , comments , questions , concerns and roast are alllll appreciated ;)  
> [send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)
> 
> Also go stream good days by sza! :)


End file.
